


136 Digits

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Broken Families, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconventional Families, Underage Prostitution, broken past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: A genius when it comes to writing and creating code, Ayana uses her position in the Computer Club as a distraction. She never asked to be offered a One-Star Goku uniform or any of the troubles which came with it, all she wanted was to make money how she knew how, and to write in the digits of binary which she'd come to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be rather dark, and usually, I add tags as they happen, and or change the rating as I see fit, but this time around I don't want to get anyone's hopes up that this could potentially be somewhat of a happy story, because it's not going to be.  
> The tags are here pretty much to ward off those who do not want to read any of this content  
> Also. I am notorious for not completing things, and or taking over 2 years to write even short chapter fics. 
> 
> Kill la kill belongs to its trademarked people, I do not condone the illicit or illegal material which will be showcased in this fic.

"Get the hell off me," the word of a slut is very often not taken to heart, and if she struggles, even more so. But, Ayana Nakata was a fighter at heart. A fighter for what? Certainly not justice, or anything like that. She's not a saint, she's a slut. She's a fighter when it comes to money.

"you dirty piece of trash, I will not do anything with you until you pay me the due fine." earlier that night it was to hang on someone's arm and act polite to his friends, now it's some drunken sleazebag who thinks pulling a knife on her will change anything.

"Put a sock in it," her from being slammed against a somewhat study concrete wall silences her until she's got her breath back. Honey colored eyes narrowing, before a wide rueful smile parts her lips.

"No way bozo, unless you've got some sort of Necrophilatic kink, and want to leave here with my dead body. Otherwise, I've nothing more to say to you until I have the cash." Any line like so was usually enough to get a few seconds head start, and tonight was the same. Because as soon as the words were out, and his hazy mind trying to process them, the bright red haired girl was ducking under his arms, wrenching free from his grip and dashing down the alleyway.

Only a few blocks later did Ayana turn into a bar, side stepping fast enough that she started a few people going out, but they only ended up running into the one pursuing her. It was enough to lose him, and allow her shoulders to sink in some form of relief. But, then it was right back to square one. Try and con some sorry piece of shit into paying for her to warm their bed, and then get them drunk enough that by morning that is all she did and didn't have to do any of the dirty work.

First, it was the card tables, try and see if anyone of the winners were interested, then it was onto the bar, and so on, and so on. After a grueling night and just short of seven hundred yen, she was exhausted, and rather pissed.

"Oi, what can I get ya'?" The sleazy smirk did not need to be seen, but Ayana turns her eyes up always, leaning against her hand as she seems to contemplate this guy - he looks semi familiar, as though she'd seen him about five minutes ago. Oh, wait, he was losing horribly in poker.

"How about a shot of get lost, along with a tall glass of not interested." The sudden deadpan tone had the man grabbing her by her ponytail, and yanking her off the bar stool. It wasn't like this wasn't uncommon, so no one really said anything or even did more than look up.

"You think pretty damn high of yourself, bitch, who do you think you are?"

"She's a one-star student of the academy." at the mention of a star, a few people are sent packing out the door. Those close enough to hear the new comers' voice, anyway. But Ayana had other issues, that the one holding her didn't seem to understand the fact. She grabs his arm, pulling her body weight up enough to gain some leverage, before turning and kneeing her 'attacker' in the gut. His grip in her hair is released at once, a low groan sounding in his chest as he steps away from the girl.

Addusting her now even messier hair, the Nakata girl finally gets a chance to look at her rescuer but doesn't take the chance. Her eyes are dead set on the counter before her. The grimy, grease covered bar was much more important to her at the moment. At least the bar could take a few moments of her anger before she was able to calm down.

"Mikisugi-Kun." Voice tight the woman tries not to slouch over the bar, one not to get grease on her, and two it was better to keep proper posture. Said man takes the bar stool next to her, he flags down a bartender and doesn't say a word until a bottle of Sake is placed before him along with a small cup.

"Nataka-chan." He plays the same game, which only makes the girl more upset. Rather hot tempered to start with, it wasn't a good idea to do so.

"I'm not leaving,"

"Who said I was going to make you."

Silence followed, two glasses of sake downed.

"How did you know about the One-star?" She sounds less defeated and more irritated.

"Word of anyone turning down a Goku uniform is news throughout the entire school. People think you're insane."

"If it's 'in' sane, wouldn't that make one 'within' sanity?"

"Hm," The glass finds the bar surface again. "I guess I'm going to be one of the first to ask you, but why?"

"I don't care for their power. I don't feel like wearing it. Everyone speaks of them enhancing their abilities, but that's on a physical level." Ayana turns in her seat, looking at the teacher - who resembles nothing like the drab boring history lecturer (who is not good at teaching.) Aikuro seems to have a somewhat curious look in his eye, but he's turned his attention elsewhere when he catches her staring. "I write code, and the only thing the damned one-star will give me is faster fingers to type mentioned code. I don't want that because then I'll be expected to do more work in less time."

After the rather exasperating explanation, Aikuro stands from his seat, places the money he owed on the counter surface, his hands find his pockets, and he left without so much of another word.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_"Father, where are mother and Hiroko going?" the answer doesn't come right away, a man, leaning over a run down table with his face in his hands, heaves a sigh first._

_"Ayana, my girl." The tired voice brings a concerned furrow of the brow to the child who steps closer to the outreached arm of her father. Said man picks her up, trying to explain in that almost condescending way that adults seem to get when trying to explain something to a younger child._

_Yet, children often say exactly what is on their mind with no filter, so she probably didn't catch this tone in his voice. If she did, it was unsaid, but as mentioned, very few children had learned to filter themselves._

_"The company your mother works for is moving across the country, and Hiroko is being offered to go to a school there so she can one day work there as well."_

_"Well, what about us, why aren't we going?" The whine of the girl is somewhat frustrated, as is expected with seven-year-olds._

_"Well, I have a very important job here, Ayana. I cannot pack up a leave like they are. Your sister is starting her first year of high school," while Ayana was still in elementary, a whole eight years apart._

But what was left unsaid, was that the two adults had also kept some rather tight lipped secrets from their young daughter. The elder didn't seem to mind, she was glad to go. Yet the unspoken words could never stay like such, being brought out only years later when Ayana was removed from her father's custody and she was finally told the truth. A truth she'd been slowly picking up on since half of her family left with hardly a word, but couldn't confirm.  
  
_"Night, father." A yawn escaping Ayana was muffled as she snuggled into her blankets._

_"Good night, Ayana, I love you." A tender kiss placed on the girl's temple was followed by her own murmured family affections._

"Shit!" Pulling herself out of her bed roll, Ayana jumped up to get ready for school. The 8'clock alarm had just sounded throughout the town, and she wormed her way into her uniform while brushing her teeth. And pulling a brush through her wild red hair as she rode the trolly up the city.

Yet, the tug at her scalp and the annoyance she felt at seeing strands of hair loose in her brush was not able to distract Ayana enough from her thoughts.

_Why was I dreaming, about that?_  she felt more disgusted with herself than anything, even when exiting the trolly and walking into the school grounds - knowing she is going to be late for home room and not doing anything to really push herself to make it earlier than she would at her current pace.

Another day. A tardy. Club work. Oh, yeah, and about a hundred sets of curious eyes in each room belonging to anyone who would very obviously like to know what the hell she was thinking in passing up a one-star. Yet, few people asked her the question on everyone's mind, so the day was less stressful than she thought it would be.

Sinking into the somewhat soft chair, at least compared to the desk chairs in the class rooms, Ayana quickly cracks her knuckles before typing in her passcode to enter the Club's data base of operations, under her account. And then keying in a few other boxes here and there which would pop up in an almost pattern like procedure.

Tonight's agenda was a bit longer than usual, as punishment for being tardy that morning, however, this was a relief to Ayana, the longer she stayed working, the less her mind had the chance to wonder. So, first, she would start on the backup coding and documentation, followed by translating into different platforms and so on. These translations were usually the bases the others in the club would refine into much cleaner easily usable services. While Ayana enjoyed writing the code, most of the club preferred to edit. It was easier than doing the actual thinking.

Ayana was gifted in the realm of code, but more specifically binary. The zeros and ones read to her like plain characters on paper for anyone else. She could sit back and pull her keyboard onto her lap to type the code using her left hand on the number pad, thumb on the zero and index finger on the one. From there her left hand hit to space bar every so often, whether it be four, eight, twelve, sixteen, and so on digits into each piece of the code.

It was relaxing to her. No music or hot tea was needed to numb her mind. Just the faded green screen of her computer and the brighter green of the two character code creating her own personal hex dump.

Of course, she wasn't always into computer programming, at her previous school, Ayana had been the believed to be the stereotypical bitchy cheerleader. Had her little ringlet of friends, plenty of popularity, but it was too noisy. Too many people wanted too much from her, and when she decided she'd try her hand to enroll into a different school, she'd done just that. The girl, now a third year, was stuck with a rather busy schedule. As her last school didn't require the same classes to graduate, she now had about half of her classes at the third year level and half of the second year. A pain, but kept her mind clear most of the time.

"Nakata-chan," one of the other members of the Computer club was leaning over her shoulder. He looked to be a first year.

"What is it?" Damn, some of her code was wrong, she quickly keyed over to fix it.

"I had heard you could type binary as easily as speaking, but I didn't-"

"Believe it until you saw it, yeah, I get that a lot. I have work to do, so," It was difficult to focus when someone was standing right over her shoulder, and he nodded but didn't leave just yet.

"It's just, The President wanted to speak with you." Wonderful.

Saving her work thus far, a new program which she was typing her executable to fill out the binary file, which would then later be read over and transcribed into the actual binary code to be processed by a computer to collect data for one very specific piece of machinery. A lot of work, with a lot of steps. But, because the typing and coding came easy to Ayana, she had been assigned with also bugging the code so that it would be unusable to anyone who didn't know some sort of pass code. And by passcode, it was more of a self-destructing fire wall that would need to be hacked into before the counter reached zero. She had Inumuta had worked on it for weeks before they were able to create a code that she could write and he could disable with little chance of someone else getting into it.

Just thinking about the fact that she was able to do this without the use of a disassembler was rather a feat on its own, some people went as far as calling her a living computer. "Inumuta-Sama, you requested me?" Standing in the doorway where the club president resided, he doesn't look towards her right away. His collar, however, does open a moment before he speaks.

"You hacked into my security system." His cold green gaze stayed on the screen a while longer before he was pivoting the spinning chair to look at the girl.

"Less hacked, more so edited the password settings for me." She shrugs slowly, as though it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"I have the password for the member files set up specifically so they are easily accessible for the members to get into their accounts quickly, and myself to look into the work each of you is doing." The collar closes, and his fingers are pressing his glasses up his face further. The motion prompts Ayana to do the same, however, her eyes find the floor.

"Easily accessible is why I changed my own." He doesn't speak, so she continues. "It didn't feel safe for the programs I'm working on for you to have the same password on them, so I built a secondary access code reader that is timed to activated if the module isn't used for a certain amount of time, or specific files within my account are attempted to be looked at." Apparently, Inumuta had figured out the second one when he had been attempting to open a few of her files. The former sooner becomes a pop up with a large ENTER PASSCODE on his screen a few seconds later, caused by his computer turning idle.

"I should have been asked first-"

"I'm currently working on your application to read the movements of potential enemies and intended to change the code so that it wouldn't appear when you're logged in. My apologies if it seemed as though I were trying to hide something." Bowing slightly, Ayana looked to the president who seemed as impassive as ever.

"Until you have figured it out, I'm uninstalling the feature. Dismissed."

Yet, the student didn't move, she shuffled a bit awkwardly until the rather annoyed look of her superior was back on her. "Dismissed," he repeated only for her to sigh.

"If it's disabled, or attempted to be disabled from anywhere but the IP address I set the code up on, the entirety of the class's accounts in the system will be locked." She hadn't expected Inumuta to be going over her work that day, it was a Thursday. Usually, he went over her progress on Mondays. "It...was the other bug I ran into while trying to set up extra security."

"Then disable it, and get back to work." The other seemed rather upset, probably because of the fact his own system was changed without his noticing - actually he couldn't find anything but small subtle differences in the code to suggest there was something wrong. No notifications to tell him his system had been attacked, or anything. As though nothing had actually changed.

By the time the President had looked back to the door way, the red head was gone. Instead situated across the lab furiously typing. And not in the lazy way she usually did, but upright, back off the chair, and gaze flickering between the keyboard and her screen.

Being accessed to her page, Iunmuta was rather pleased as each layer of protection flickered off of his own, so he was able to go into her text files. Although, it was rather annoying how many different programs he had to run most of the code through.

The circumstances of her joining the club had actually been an accident. Ayana hadn't been apart of or signed up to try out for any of the clubs in the school. Still, she was found hanging around well after school hours, not doing much other than homework, or even after her assignments were finished she still loitered around the grounds. This being how Iunmunta was introduced to her. She had been wondering into a portion of the school mostly set aside for many of the non-athletic clubs, to which she didn't belong to, as previously mentioned.

However, in an attempt to outsmart the girl, whose permanent record stated she was a below average student in most of her classes and was part of a cheer team at her previous school, had given a proposition. Pretty much, Iunmunta was offering to allow her to continue roaming the grounds if she could figure out some programming within the week. And by programming, to figure out some rather mediocre code that some of his Computer Club were working on at the moment.

The first three days went as expected, she didn't seem to have the slightest clue what she was looking at, however, he wasn't aware that during her free period she'd been going to the library and finding text books on coding and how to read, understand, and write it. Soon, Ayana had taken like a fish to water and was soon correcting and rewriting the JavaScript code. This had been rather annoying and astonishing as she had taken not only a simple screen background for one of their apps but also made it interactive, completely debugged the code, organized it better, and left room to format the code which would be used to insert the actual application.

Plesantly surprised, Iunmunta went back to her when she tried to sneak away, she'd figured it out within the five days she was allotted and wanted to get back to wondering the school. Instead, she found herself given a position in the club if she filled out the required paper work.

So, Iunmunta knew she was a rather smart girl, that much was obvious, he just needed to figure out why she would reject a Goku uniform.


End file.
